In The First Year Of Hell
by Eternaltsundere
Summary: An 'old shame' fic involving self-inserts and Mary Sues that I'm too nostalgic about to delete. Three girls enroll in Hogwarts in the time of the Marauders and get more than they bargained for.


A boy with sandy-blonde long hair, and amber-honey eyes, woke up on a sunny morning. He looked about 12. He was wearing old navy blue pajamas, and had on worn bunny slippers on. This boy's name was Remus Lupin.

fcvc 21Remus looked up at his clock. It read 7:30. He yawned and looked up at the ceiling and blinked. He sighed and said "Well, best get ready to go to Diagon Alley today." He changed into tattered, faded blue jeans, and a patched over many times white shirt, that was almost tan from being worn all the time, and really dirty white, almost brown from mud spatters, tennis shoes. He brushed his hair, and put it into a pony-tail, tied there with hues of crimson, like always. The rubber band he used to keep it there was the same one he'd used since his hair was long enough - his family was poor.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bread, a butter knife, and butter. He put the toast in the toaster, and got the lid off of the butter container. When the toast popped out of the toaster, he got the toast out and buttered them. The butter was already melted by the time he put up the butter, put the butter knife in the sink, get the toast, and go to the table to eat his toast, he had a book with him to read while he ate. By the time he was finished it was about 9:00 (Remus was a slow eater.)

He walked out of the kitchen and went to the fireplace in the living room. He looked annoyed at what he would meet there. When he moved he got a pouch of emerald powder, and took a pinch of it and threw it into the fireplace and yelled "DIAGON ALLEY!"

**Diagon Alley**

Remus was looking around at Flourish and Blotts after arriving at his destination, when suddenly he heard a commotion outside. He put the books he had back up and went outside the store to see what the commotion was about, though he thought he knew. When he got outside he saw Sirius, and James, pointing there wands at two small girls he didn't recognize, and Peter shoving his hands in his pockets, trying to find his wand. The shorter of the two girls was glaring at them, her messy light brown hair falling just beyond her eyes. The taller one had a look of 'deer in the headlights' printed on her face, and she stood a bit farther behind the other, as if her friend had advanced a step. Neither sported a wand, though the short one was holding a scruffy, dusty black kitten with olive eyes who was glaring at the trio, a mirror image of his owner. All the other had was a jet-black owl with light maroon-y eyes who was in a cage in her hands. Obviously the kitten knew its owner better, and had been her pet longer than the owl.

Remus started walking slowly towards them, watching the scene unfold. Shortie was seemingly bristling like the cat in her arms, and the black owl was rattling the cage furiously as it tried to get out. The short girl petted the kitten soothingly, trying to calm it, though she was far from calm herself. She took a few steps forward, and spoke her mind.

"Who do you think you are, picking on us?! You--" she was cut off as Sirius interrupted. "You're ickle first years, we're older. Who do YOU think?" The tall girl bit her bottom lip and stepped a little behind her friend. But the other was not afraid of the Marauders or their attitudes. "We are NOT first years!" she said, though Remus could tell it was a lie. About now he had reached them, but stood quietly on the sidelines, waiting for someone to notice him. James was laughing now, and he spoke.

"Nope, you're not even sorted yet!" he teased, and the short girl's eyes narrowed even further. But that was where Remus drew the line; he stepped between them, glaring at the trio. "Stop teasing the first years!" he chided, though a half-smile flickered briefly on his face. The tall girl was blushing at the sight of him, and it didn't take long for Sirius to notice and point this out.

"She's got the hots for you, Remus!" he laughed, pointing, but Remus was unfazed, convinced it was just Sirius being Sirius. At this it seemed the short girl reached her boiling point; she started to advance, but Remus gave her a glare that stopped her in her tracks. "I thought we'd made it clear that the fighting was over," he said firmly. The two girls glared at him; or more, the short one did, and the tall one kind of looked at him in a confused way. And then they turned and ran off, but not without stopping to retrieve their pets as they began to attack the Marauders. The kitten jumped from his owner's arms, charging towards the Marauders like a bull on the loose. "Midnight!" the girl called after him, as the owl in her friends arms began to shake its cage in an attempt to get out. The owl succeeded as the cage was dropped in shock and fear; the door swung open with a satisfying lurch and the dark owl sped out of its chamber. The girl was standing shocked for about a split second before she followed her friend in chasing after them. The kitten had begun to pounce on the three original boys' legs, claws definetely unsheathed, and they were now screaming bloody murder, Peter particularly a girly tone. The owl was now pecking at them, but it obviously was trying to miss, though nobody bothered to tell Peter that.

"Amythest!" The owl was still pecking, though by now Midnight had begun to stop, instead jumping into his owner's arms and promptly falling asleep. "Try to lure her back, Lindsay, though there's no need to hurry," the short girl suggested. Lindsay nodded, pulling out an unopened bag of owl treats, and opening it without hesitation. She pulled a few out. "Help me, Devyn!" she said, and Devyn helped throw some over to the owl. Amethyst ate them, pecked each of the trio one more time for good luck, then flew back over to Lindsay and Devyn. They turned and fled the scene.

Remus turned to face the three other Maruaders who were looking around and shuffling their feet nervously. Peter even went to the extreme of whistling 'innocently'. They all knew they were gonna get a scolding very soon.

**Hogwarts Express**

Lindsay and Devyn were walking to train platform 9 and 10, remembering what Hagrid had said: "You go int'er the pillar between 9, an' 10, a'right?" A little earlier ago, when Hagrid showed them here when they where finished shopping for their items for school. Amythest hooted at her owner, and Moonlight was asleep, in Devyn's arms. They both had their trolleys and they looked at the pillar inbetween 9 and 10, and took a deep breath and they both charged at the same time and then...went throught it.

When they got to the other side, they began looking at the crimson train with awe. They then looked around and saw that the other parents were planting good-bye kisses anywhere they could, before the kids ran away to meet up with their friends. Lindsay and Devyn both nerviously looked around, loaded up their trolleys, and boarded the train.

They walked into the semi-back of the train and found a empty compartment, Nobody had their stuff there yet, but soon it was filled with the girls and their belongings. Three seats were open across from them and one was next to Devyn (Lindsay got the window seat), but before they could put their stuff down to fill the spots the four boys from earlier entered the compartment, grinning like idiots (except for Remus, that is.) Moonlight immediately opened his eyes and walked out of the arms that held him, bounding towards the boys and scratching at their feet in an attempt to get them to go away. _Its as if he was awake the whole time,_ Remus thought as he dodged the little cat, _I swear he must be part Kneazle. _

Lindsay took it upon herself to start looking out the window, trying not to stare at Remus, and blushing like heck. Devyn smirked and prodded her in amusement, though her friend only ignored her further with each poke. Sirius sat next to Devyn, putting an arm around her, trying to annoy her the best he could. She glared at him dangerously and he faltered, dropping his arm. Remus was shoved rudely into the seat across from Lindsay, and once they had made sure of that, the two other Marauders filed in and sat down. James reached over and closed the door, then turned back to face the death stare Devyn was giving them all. To make matters worse, or better, Moonlight decided then to jump onto his owner's shoulder and glare in an equally furious way.

"Whats up? Is the ickle firstie angwy at uses?" Sirius asked, sticking out his bottom lip. Devyn turned and, without hesitation, slapped him across the face. He blinked stupidly as she turned back to face the others. Moonlight jumped down off her shoulder and ran head-on at Sirius, colliding with his already hurt face and biting his nose. "Hey! Get this cat OFF ME!" Sirius screamed, panicking and jumped around the compartment like a deranged monkey. Moonlight clung on, and his eyes glinted happily as he was swung to and fro. James hopped to his feet and drew his wand, but was stopped from hexing the cat by a furious Devyn who pounced on him and rolled around on the floor in a mass of writhing, punching, fighting students. Lindsay jerked her head around and her eyes widened. "What the hell? STOP THAT!" she yelled, annoyed, getting up and smacking Sirius around the back of the head. Then she blinked, and sat back down in shock of what she'd done.

Everyone froze at the sound Sirius's wails of terror as he ran for the door. Moonlight detached himself from his face and fell to the ground, where he lay still. Sirius stopped, alarmed. "Did I...kill him?!" he yelped, but his question was answered as tiny kitten snores were heard. Devyn got up effortlessly and brushed herself off, picking up the sleeping kitten and sitting back down as if nothing had happened. James snorted in anger and struggled to his feet, seating himself again. Remus, Peter, and Lindsay, who had been seated the whole time, just stared. Sirius was still running around and then he stopped, cleared his throat, and sat back down as every pair of eyes in the room looked to him. "Um, I'll just...sit down, then," he muttered.

James looked at the two girls and crossed his arms and huffed. "So what if it was a...a tie," he mumbled, his pride obviously still in tact. "You didn't get any sense knocked into _you_, I see," Devyn growled. Moonlight perked up and jumped over to James, surprising everyone by purring and rubbing up against him. "Moonlight?!" Devyn yelped, "What the crap do you think you're doing?!" Moonlight stopped, looking at his owner in a way of fake innocence before walking back calmly towards her and laying back down in her lap. He fell asleep almost instantly. Sirius looked at her strangely. "What the _crap?_ What the _CRAP?_ What the hell do you mean by that?" Devyn just ignored him. James shrugged, and stated in a knowing way, "It must be a muggle thing--" but stopped when Devyn glared at him.

Silence fell for about a minute, but Remus broke it. "So what houses do you want to be in?" he asked, to blank stares from the two Muggleborns. He blinked, exasperated. "Didn't either of you read Hogwarts: A Guide to New Students?" Now it was their turn to blink. "Well, I was gonna wait til 'Hogwarts: A History' came out in a few years or so..." Devyn said blankly. Lindsay was quite the same. "Well, I read the _back..."_

"So you don't know the houses?" Peter asked, puzzled. Both girls shook their heads. James started to say something, but Remus interrupted. "There's Ravenclaw, the house of smarts, intelligence, and the such...then there's Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty and hard-working students, then Slytherin, the house of cunn--" Sirius butted in, "PURE EVILNESS!" but stopped and let Remus continue when he stared at him impatiently. "--if you'd like to call it that, yes, and then, the best for last, Gryffindor, the house of bravery, chivalry and courage." Peter blinked, and then James said, amazed, "I never thought _you_ were biased, Moony!" 'Moony' gave him a look that could silence anyone. The two girls finally spoke up.

"Ravenclaw doesn't sound so bad, but Gryffindor would be good too," Devyn said slowly. Lindsay wasn't as optimistic. "I'm none of those things, even Hufflepuff is too good for me," she murmured, but Devyn frowned at her. "Hey, don't be sad, I thought that too, but I'm in Gryffindor!" Peter piped up. Lindsay seemed to brighten a little. Then she turned to Devyn. "Don't be kidding me, Amber, you're in Gryffindor," she said to her friend. "Amber?" Sirius asked, confused. "Oh, I just have a lot of nicknames, you know..." Devyn explained, "Amber, Doggeh, Dogdev, Temptest, Am, Nee-san, Devvie --"

"Alright, alright, we get the picture!" James said, annoyed. Suddenly a Prefect burst in. "Time to change, or have you forgotten?" he chided.

**Arrival**

Students filed out of the train, the first years among them, including Lindsay and Devyn, staring up at the castle above them in shock. Before they knew it the other years had left and now it was just the first years and Hagrid. "A'right then, get in'ter the boats," he said impatiently. There was a mass reaction afterwards, as each student got in, probably scared of the harmless half-giant.

Lindsay and Devyn sat in the same boat as Hagrid and another girl named Morgan, they soon learned. "I moved here from Alaska, see," she was explaining to them, "And after this year, I'm moving back. My mom says there's a good wizarding school there, but she said she wanted me to go to Hogwarts for my first year." Suddenly noises from her bag distracted the girls and they looked in to see 5 puppies squirming inside. They looked barely old enough to be weaned, and 3 of them were golden, the others black. Hagrid looked a bit annoyed. "Didn't you read your letter, then? It said _A_ pet!" But the subject was soon dropped as a loud splash was heard.

Devyn, who had been leaning over the edge and looking nervously at a large shadow moving in the water, had fallen in as Lindsay had been warning her from the beginning. Hagrid got to his feet, making the boat creak, and bent down to look down at her. She was rapidly sinking, but this was only because she was still in a state of shock, not because she didn't know how to swim. But then she snapped out of it and started to swim frantically for the surface, and struggling on her way, trying to be as fast as possible. "Looks like she's seen a ghost," Morgan commented worriedly.

Breaking the surface and gasping for air, she grabbed for Hagrid but then fell down again into the water's depths, as if something was pulling her. Lindsay looked just about ready to jump in after her when she came swimming back upwards, where she was hauled into the boat by Hagrid. Sopping wet and in her new House-less robes, she was shivering and hugging herself for dear life. "Whats wrong?" Lindsay asked. But Devyn just shook her head, refusing to speak.

As soon as they reached shallow water she jumped out of the boat and ran for land, stopping and waiting once she reached it. After being reunited, the three girls walked into the Great Hall together, once again looking around in awe. But Morgan was happily announcing, "My mom told me the ceiling is enchanted to show the sky outside!" No one said anything, but she knew they'd heard.

Standing in front of the whole of the school with the other first years, Devyn wondered how they'd be sorted. James and Sirius had been hinting at some kind of duel, but she was pretty sure they were joking, especially because Remus had rolled his eyes at this. Lindsay was thinking along the same lines, but both of them were interrupted mid-thought as about a dozen ghosts streamed out of the walls and towards the tables. But before they could scream, an old black hat was taken into the hall by Professor McGonagall, the woman who was escorting them, a stool with it. The stool was sat down and then the hat upon it; Devyn could see one of the four legs was rickety and about to fall off. The hat seemed to be alive, and she wondered if that could be true. Soon her question was answered as the hat opened its 'mouth' and sung.

_"I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_I've come to set you straight._

_I'll find out which House suits you most,_

_And determine your fate._

_Come now, students, hurry now._

_Try me on and see,_

_For I will look inside and tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_Do you belong in Gryffindor_

_Where those of bravery_

_Can fit in with those alike_

_You'll like it there, you'll see_

_Or is loyal old Hufflepuff_

_The place will you belong?_

_Those hard-working, friendly type_

_Will never do you wrong_

_Or maybe clever Ravenclaw_

_Is the place where you fit in_

_Is it where you truly belong?_

_The answer is within_

_Lastly, cunning Slytherin_

_Though never liking to be last_

_Who follow in the footsteps_

_Of an ancient founder past_

_So come on up once your name is called_

_And try me on for size_

_Don't be afraid that I may be wrong_

_For I'm not one for lies!"_

As the first student was called (Abbott, George) Devyn was thankful her last name was Wilhm. Morgan, though, was not so lucky. After the A's and B's and a few C's were called, it was her turn.

"Chesley, Morgan!"

Morgan, for once, had nothing to say. She slowly made her up to the hat, grabbed it, and sat down on the stool as she pulled the hat over her head. There was silence in the hall, at least to everyone else.

"Hmm, where to put you...There's bravery alright, and you're bright, indeed, but I feel a strong sense of loyalty in you. Hufflepuff for sure. Now run along now."

"But aren't you going to shout it to the hall?" Morgan said to everyone present, though it was only meant for the hat.

"Oh, right. HUFFLEPUFF!" he shouted the last bit as Morgan had reminded him to. Next were a bunch of names called..."Collin, Harold"..."Diggory, Amos"..."Finch-Fletchey, Logan"..."George, Henry"..."Gena, Loren"..."Goldill, Jennifer"..."Honey, Linda"...

Lindsay started to get nervous; she began to shuffle her feet and glance at Devyn. Devyn just shrugged, having no comforting words this time. She herself was experiencing a nervous breakdown inside, but was trying to stay calm on the outside. Lindsay covered her eyes when she heard "Lilac, Emily" and next thing she knew, it was time for her to go up.

"Martinez, Lindsay!" Lindsay froze for about 30 seconds and had to be shoved forward by Devyn. She walked quickly to the stool, wanting to get this over with. She sat down and put on the hat, which fit quite nicely actually.

"Hmm, loyal, hardworking...a good Hufflepuff...yet you want to be in Gryffindor?" Lindsay heard this in her head and, assuming everyone else could hear, blushed deeply. "Ah I see, friends of yours in Gryffindor? They can help you to be more brave, I suppose. Alright then...GRYFFINDOR!" Devyn, who had wondered why it took so long, watching Lindsay get up and run five steps before turning back and putting the hat back while blushing scarlet. Devyn winced but smiled weakly, waving at her. Sirius scooted over and patted the seat next to him, but Lindsay just shot him a glare, took her owl from her spot next to Devyn, and walked over to sit by a fifth year with medium black hair named Nokoli.

Before she knew it, "Weasley, Arthur" was called, and then...

"Wilhm, Devyn!"

Devyn blinked and started towards the hat. Once she had it on, it was silent a moment as Moonlight purred in Devyn's lap. Devyn started to tap her feet, and after moments of more silence, began to rock back and forth on the rickety stool making Moonlight open his eyes in startled annoyance. "What is it, girl?" the hat asked her, annoyed. "What's taking so long?" she blurted to everyone. A few people laughed, but she was oblivious to the world at the moment, and Moonlight was the only one to respond with a resounding hiss. "Well, what do you expect? You're hard to determine! Brave, smart, loyal, even a little cunning. You're a little of everything, though I think I know which one you're most..."

Devyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, you!" she stated in sarcastic tones. The hat was silent again. Finally Devyn exploded. "Oh for the love of God, would you hurry up already!" she screamed, stopping her rocking arubtly. Too arubtly for the stool, too. In seconds Devyn was on the floor, the rickety leg of the stool rolling free, Moonlight growling and picking himself up from the ground to hiss at his owner, and the hat on the ground. Devyn gave the hat a death glare, and though it had no visible eyes, it got the picture. "GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled hastily. And since that was the last name, Devyn picked up Moonlight, walked past the seat Sirius tried to offer again, and sat next to Lindsay and Nokoli.

**Official Students**

Devyn opened her eyes reluctantly as Lindsay shoved her awake. iWhy/i of all things did she share a dormitory with her? Not that they weren't awesome in their own way, but it had to really be hard to live with your friend, as in, sleep in same room...yeah. She wondered if Hagrid had suggested the two be in the same dorm. But snapped out of her thoughts for the moment, she shot a 'look of death' at Lindsay and climbed out of bed, slapping her across the head. The only other girls in their dorm were a girl in 2nd year named Lily Evans and another 2nd year named Molly Prewett.

"I'm starving, can we just go eat already?" she complained. Lindsay laughed at her friend, shoving her out the door and making to follow her. In a few moments of getting lost and finding their way again, they had relocated the Great Hall. It was their first day of classes, but Devyn didn't seem to care...

_To be continued. By the way...what's that little button down there? What's it say? Review? Hmm...maybe you should press it? ...OR ELSE THE WORLD WILL EXPLODE! QUICK! SAVE THE WORLD!_


End file.
